miacgcvampirosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abraham ‘Bram’ Stoker (1847 – 1912)
Abraham ‘Bram’ Stoker○ nació el 8 de noviembre de 1847 en Clontarf (un suburbio costero de Dublin), Irlanda. Fue el tercero de siete hermanos y pertenecía a una familia modesta, pues su padre era secretario en el Castillo de Dublín. Sus primeros 8 años de vida fue azotado por una maligna enfermedad que no le permitía mantenerse en pie, o caminar. Esta traumática experiencia en Bram niño persistirá con él mientras viva, y su posterior interés por la literatura, tomará en las temáticas de la muerte y el sufrimiento su basamento fundamental. Pero, la fuerza de voluntad del joven y sus deseos de sobrepasar esta calamidad hicieron que la mejoría resultase sorprendentemente milagrosa para los médicos que lo asistían. Así, pudo vivir una vida normal, e incluso convertirse en estrella de soccer en la Universidad de Dublín donde estudió. Estudios – Trabajos – Religión Abraham Stoker estudió historia, literatura, matemática y física en el Trinity College, donde ingresó en el año 1864, perteneciente a la Universidad de Dublín. Esta abultada preparación profesional hizo que, más tarde, pudiera desempeñar cargos tales como: Auditor de College Historical Society; periodista y crítico dramático en el periódico The Evening Mail y representante comercial del Lyceum Theatre de Enry Irving (durante 27 años), además de secretario, administrador y consejero del actor inglés. Su novela más importante fue Drácula, publicada en el año 1897, la que le confirió una inigualable fama, a pesar de que esto sucedió luego de su muerte.Ingresó, en 1887, en la British Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, organización mágica de la que emergieron gran cantidad de personajes famosos como Aleister Crowley, Stevenson, Yeats, Arthur Conan Doyle, Rider Haggard y Arthur Machen. Esta orden hermética tenía una importante influencia y relación con la Orden Rosacruz. frame|Bram Stoker (1847 – 1912) Relaciones personales El autor de Drácula contrajo matrimonio con Florence Balcombe en 1878, esta adorable jovencita, que lo conquistó y lo llevó hasta el altar, fue también la prometida de Oscar Wilde. Seguramente, como la relación que unía ambos irlandeses (Oscar Wilde era compatriota de Stoker) era muy estrecha, Bram debe haber conocido a Florence durante los encuentros con el autor de El Retrato de Dorian Grey. Sobre este punto, cabe mencionar un interesante trabajo realizado por Talia Schaffer, denominado “Homoerotic History of Dracula”. El análisis de Schaffer es un ensayo bastante convincente que pretende “descubrir” a Bram Stoker, o probar que él fue un homosexual reprimido, el cual empleó su ficción como escape a la frustración por ocultar su verdadera sexualidad. Su matrimonio con la novia de Oscar Wilde es otro punto de argumentación para la autora. Schaffer estudia una gran cantidad de circunstancias que sugieren que Stoker moldeló a Drácula basándose, estrechamente, en los eventos resultantes del escándalo público en la vida de Oscar Wilde, cuando éste manifestó su avalúo por la sodomía.El trauma de Stoker, aunado a la humillación pública de su amigo y compatriota, propició el material para la catarsis realizada en la escritura de la novela. (Talia Schaffer, “‘A Wilde Desire Took Me’”: The Homoerotic History of Dracula,” ELH 61 (1994), 381-425).A parte de su íntima amistad con Wilde, Stoker se relacionó con algunos de los más importantes autores literarios de su época, como son el famoso actor Henry Irving -fundamental en la reseña biográfica de Stoker por haberle propiciado a aquél el empleo que lo llevó a poder recorrer todo el mundo, o, presenciar la primera y única representación teatral de Drácula, donde Irving era protagonista-; Walt Whitman, con quien mantenía una fluida correspondencia o Sheridan Le Fanu, con el cual se reunió en varias oportunidades; además de James Whistler y Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. El Fin Bram Stoker murió el 20 de abril de 1912 en Londres y fue sepultado en Golders Green Crematorium. Las cenizas de algunos famosos son conservadas aquí, como: Anna Freud, Sigmund Freud o T. S. Eliot. El Golders Green Crematorium se jacta de ser el más “prestigioso crematorio del mundo”. Abierto en 1902, es también uno de los más antiguos de Inglaterra. Además, posee los más famosos funerales que cualquier cementerio o catedral de toda Europa tenga. Los primeros funerales realizados incluyen al gran actor Sir Henry Irving.El autor de Dracula reside en una urna en el interior del East Columbarium. El 16 de septiembre de 1961, colocaron junto a Stoker a su único hijo, quien había fallecido en esa fecha, Noel Thornley Stoker. Breve cronología de su obra literaria Novelas *The Primrose Patha (1875) * The Snake’s Pass (1890) * The Watter’s Mou’ (1895) * The Shoulder of Shasta (1895) * Dracula (1897) * Miss Betty (1898) * The Mystery of the Sea (1902) * The Jewel of Seven Stars (1903) * The Man (AKA: The Gates of Life) (1905) * Lady Athlyne (1908) * Snowbound: The Record of a Theatrical Touring Party (1908) * The Lady of the Shroud (1909) * Lair of the White Worm (1911) Colección de Novelas Cortas (Breves) - Under the Sunset (1881) - Under the Sunset - The Rose Prince - The Invisible Giant - The Shadow Builder - How 7 Went Mad - Lies and Lilies - The Castle of the King - The Wondrous Child - Dracula’s Guest (1914) - Dracula’s Guest - The Judge’s House - The Gipsy Prophecy - The Coming of Abel Behenna - The Burial of the Rats - A Dream of Red Hands - Crooken Sands - The Secret of the Growing Gold Novelas sin Continuidad - Bridal of Dead (alternative ending to The Jewel of Seven Stars) - Buried Treasures - The Chain of Destiny - The Crystal Cup - The Dualitists; or, The Death Doom of the Double Born - The Fate of Fenella - The Gombeen Man - In the Valley of the Shadow - The Man from Shorrox - Midnight Tales - The Red Stockade - The Seer - Biography - Personal Reminiscences of Henry Irving (dos volúmenes) (1906) Otros Trabajos - The Duties of Clerks of Petty Sessions in Ireland (1879) - A Glimpse of America (1886) - Famous Impostors (1910) Categoría:Literatura Categoría:Biografías